


Почти мертв

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лионелю остается только закрыть глаза – чтобы не выдавали.Ведь никакая мраморная плита с малопонятной английской эпитафией ему уже не нужна.Он и так уже почти мертв.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 4





	Почти мертв

Лучшие футболисты мира, оказывается, умеют страдать красиво. Умеют элегантно сидеть возле открытого настежь окна, сжимая в руках заиндевевший от холода стакан, рискуя подхватить простуду. Обладателям всевозможных футбольных трофеев не нужно бить посуду или выть, кусая одеяло зубами. Они могут просто слушать меланхоличную музыку, затуманенным от алкоголя мозгом пытаясь продраться через тернии незнакомых витиеватых английских словосочетаний, при этом совершенно не зная самый распространенный в мире язык. Зачем, если и так понятно, что надрывающемуся американскому (или канадскому?) певцу точно так же разодрало шрапнелью сердце, и теперь ему осталось только петь о том, как больно потерять смысл жизни.

Лионель петь не умеет, зато научился страдать так же, как играет в футбол — быстро, ярко, красиво, приводя в восторг беснующиеся трибуны — дома в роли болельщиков выступает россыпь диванных подушек, которые с укором глядят на Месси, мечтающего заработать переохлаждение. Разноцветные квадраты считают его паршивеньким актером, посредственным футболистом, но, по их мнению, в страданиях ему равных нет.

Ровно как и в выборе виновника своих страданий.

Он мог выбрать кого угодно — Суареса, который не отдал ему пас в нужный момент, Неймара, который не успел на добивание после пенальти и еще два дня дулся и отказывался садиться рядом. Мог переживать из-за того, что Антонелла застряла в Росарио на открытии магазина и что он еще минимум неделю не увидит сыновей.

Но Лионель выбрал голос Аланис Мориссетт в проигрывателе, с ее фирменным «р», по-французски перекатывающимся на языке, если стараться повторить за ней строчку _«If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened»_. Еще б знать перевод, было бы совсем замечательно. Можно было бы подвывать Аланис, захлебываясь переспиртованным виски, будто его украли из каких-то нелегальных подвалов, а не купили в самом дорогом супермаркете.

О чем же ты поешь, Морисcетт, канадская девочка из Школы непорочной девы? Как ты можешь знать, что гложет парня, живущего за тысячи километров от тебя? Да какая девочка, тебе уже сорок, а паспорт Лионеля бессовестно врет. Ему самому не двадцать восемь, а все пятьдесят.

Очередной глоток обжигает гортань, вызывая неприятные спазмы, переходящие в надсадный кашель, обдирающий горло. Следующая порция явно будет лишней, поэтому стакан — в сторону. Лучше заменить спиртное телефоном, от просмотра чужих фотографий можно опьянеть не хуже.

Или вместо опротивевших соцсетей можно напиться и английскими строчками, которые, оказывается, так точны и предельно понятны.

_Мы перемотаем пленку на несколько лет вперед,  
И никто не будет знать об этом, кроме нас двоих.  
Я сдержал свое слово и никому ничего не рассказал,  
А ты сделал вид, что вообще ни при чем._

Запинаясь, пропеть эти четыре строки-царапины, тут же остающиеся на руках и ногах, словно «я не должен лгать». Выучить их наизусть после пятого повтора песни, просипеть последние слова, снова цепляя с ледяного подоконника почти пустой стакан — странно, сыпать соль на раны даже приятно. Если есть чем задумать раздирающую грудную клетку тоску.

_«Я сдержал свое слово и никому ничего не рассказал»._

Сдержать обещание ему до смешного просто, ведь Лионель всегда старался быть верным своему слову. Криштиану как-то сказал, что прятать самое важное и ценное нужно под носом у других людей. Они будут выслеживать тебя на улицах, кричать непристойности, чтобы запечатлеть твою ни чем не прикрытую ярость, но не заметят, что все твои эмоции и секреты давно уже лежат на блюде с золотой каемкой и эмблемой клуба посередине. Запомнить эту «мудрость», которую кое-кто явно прочитал и не сам выдумал, было проще простого.

Но, как оказалось, «мудрость», почерпнутая Лионелем из каких-то непонятных источников, была намного важнее — «счастливых выдают глаза». Стыдно, но он никогда не умел скрывать свои чувства так, как следует. Всегда слишком откровенно смотрел, улыбался. Даже здоровался с Криштиану за руку так, будто пальцами успевал вытрахать его ладонь, еще и кончить в придачу, образно говоря. Их короткие смешки во время редких пресс-конференций со стороны могли напоминать чуть ли не предоргазменные судороги, неудачно замаскированные под показное веселье. Находиться рядом и улыбаться вежливой и скромной улыбкой? Увольте.

Да, Лионель слово сдержал, но глаза как-то не справлялись с обещанием.

Обычно если люди расстаются — не на неделю, а навсегда — фотографии летят в мусорный бак, вместе с плюшевыми ни в чем не повинными медведями, рамками с пошлыми сердечками и прочей ванильной ерундой. А тут выбросить можно было либо воспоминания, либо пустую бутыль (да, не тюбик, а целую цистерну) из-под смазки. И разноцветные фантики от презервативов, коих под кроватью до сих пор в избытке. Но если горничная тронет эту блестящую помойку, Лионель тут же укажет ей на дверь. Да это не помойка вовсе, а памятник.

Посмертный памятник с эпитафией, написанной рукой сладкоголосой Аланис.

_Счастливых выдают глаза. Глаза вообще — препротивная вещь. Всех выдают, с потрохами._

Поэтому ритуал по выбрасыванию фото отменяется. Тем более, большинство пар (кого?) хранят свои фотографии в ноутбуках или в инстаграмах. А похвастаться хотя бы одной физиономией Криштиану аккаунт Лионеля не мог. Да весь мировой интернет давно уже затаил дыхание в ожидании общего снимка двух звездных футболистов, обычного, а не украдкой выхваченного во время тупых интервью…

Но каждый совместный снимок, сделанный после секса, во время секса, вместо секса, за завтраком, за просмотром комедии, на пресс-конференции, за чисткой зубов и бритьем — везде глаза. Те самые, которые выдают. Счастливых. Когда-то счастливых.

А если хорошо подумать, можно предположить, что Криштиану сейчас с кем-то спит. И этим широкоплечим и красивым парнем (да, Лионель, тут у тебя слишком большая конкуренция) может быть кто угодно. Начиная от «сливочных», заканчивая им же, но за пределами раздевалки, например, возле сортиров или ножниц для подравнивания газона вручную. И, что скорее всего, этого юнца (а это, несомненно, юнец, это ж Криштиану) не найти на снимках, которые португалец с любовью выкладывает каждый день, будто мастурбирует на лайки и тысячи комментариев под очередным его самострелом или глупой фоткой с тренировки.

С экрана таращится Марсело, лыбится Хамес, скалится весь состав Реал Мадрида — вот вечно небритый Рамос, Бензема с лицом наркодилера, Иско, Варан, еще какие-то типы. Фирменным взглядом Криша смотрит его сын и… селфи, селфи, сколько их здесь? И ведь каждый раз — разные, хватает же фантазии.

Если еще хорошо подумать, то единственный, кого нет в этом диком ассортименте лиц, это валлийский придурок, отнюдь не юнец, и чье имя лучше сейчас не произносить вслух, иначе за этим словом неминуемо последует отборная нецензурная брань, которую молчаливые диванные зрители вряд ли оценят. А еще можно написать Криштиану смску, привычно, по памяти, набрав его номер, спросить, выдают ли Бэйла его глаза, так же, как когда-то все бессовестно рассказывали глаза Лионеля.

>В ответ можно получить, например, емкое «да». Или не менее емкое «нет». Или конкретно указывающее маршрут «пошел на…». Или ничего не получить, потому что проще додумать самому. Простор для воображения, так сказать, если под могильной плитой вообще есть какой-то простор.

Лионелю остается только закрыть глаза — чтобы не выдавали. Ведь никакая мраморная плита с малопонятной английской эпитафией ему уже не нужна. Он и так уже почти мертв.


End file.
